


A Little Bit Longer

by wesawbears



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Dimension, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Robert wakes up with Michael. He doesn't know how he got here, but if it means having another chance with his parabatai, he's not going to question it.





	A Little Bit Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know the specifics, but just assume that Robert fell into a different world where Michael lived, and they patched things up and got together after he and Maryse divorced. More amicably than in the books.

Robert blinked awake as he felt the sunlight settle over him. He scrubbed a hand over his face and turned, surprised to feel the warmth of someone else next to him. Robert was an early riser, but Maryse rose earlier still and the idea of her being in bed when he woke up confused him.

When he looked, though, he found not her smooth back and ink black hair, but a tangle of blond curls and light eyelashes fanning out over a familiar man’s eyelids in sleep. Michael?

Robert reached out to run his hand through the curls to see if they were real and drew back when he felt them, just as soft as he’d remembered. He observed the sleeping man some more, knowing that this was not quite the Michael he knew. This was a Michael that had been able to grow out of young adulthood, his jaw more defined, stubble lining his chin. Robert felt out of control as he reached out with a trembling hand to cup the other man’s cheek, needing more confirmation that this wasn’t a dream, that after so long Michael had come back to him.

Michael scrunched his nose up before blinking awake. “Robert? Are we late?”

“No. I don’t think so. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Michael nodded and rolled closer so that he was nestled in the space between Robert’s arm and his shoulder. After laying there for a few minutes in peaceful silence, Robert noticed Michael pouting up at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“You haven’t kissed me,” Michael said in his matter of fact way. “It’s hardly fair to wake someone up for no reason and then leave them hanging.”

Robert hesitated for a second before realizing he had nothing to lose in this alternate world. So he leaned in and caught Michael’s lips in his, relishing in how soft they were and the little pleased noise Michael made in the back of his throat. 

When they pulled away, Michael’s eyes shone in the sunlight and he smiled before settling back down. “I wish we could stay here.”

“Why can’t we?” Robert said, trying to hide his panic. He didn’t want to lose Michael, not again.

Michael furrowed his brow at him. “Isabelle is coming to visit, remember? For her birthday.”

Robert feigned remembrance. “Right...well...surely we still have another hour?”

Michael smiled. “If you say so.”

They lay together for the rest of the morning, sleep warm and happy. Robert didn’t know how he stumbled into this dream, but he figured there was no harm in staying for a little while.


End file.
